The present invention relates to a novel compound having red-color luminescent characteristics, a process for the preparation thereof and an organic electroluminescent device containing same.
Conventional red fluorescent materials used in organic electroluminescent devices generally belong to a class of compounds having an alkyl substituted nitrogen group, e.g., xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, as in 4-(dicyanomethylene)-2-methyl-6-(4-dimethylaminostyryl)4H-pyran (DCM). 
However, such compounds exhibit low heat stability due to the presence of alkyl substituents, and give partial orange luminescent characteristics, failing to exhibit deep red.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel red fluorescent compound having improved thermostability and being capable of emitting color in the range of orange to deep red.
It is another object of the present-invention to provide a process for preparing said compound.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an organic electroluminescent device comprising said compound.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a novel red fluorescent compound of formula (I): 
wherein,
X is CR1R2, NRxe2x80x2, oxygen or sulfur;
Y is NH, oxygen or sulfur;
Rxe2x80x2, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, aryl, or aryl substituted with C1-4 alkyl or C1-4 alkoxy, R5 and R6 being optionally fused to form a hetero-ring.